


Tell Me What You Want

by Blue_Night



Series: Masters And Boys [5]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Dom!Erik, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup Sex, Punishment, Safewords, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, dom/sub-dynamic, sub!Marco, sub!Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's journey as Erik's boy goes on. Several weeks have passed and he leaves Munich to see his beloved master and Erik's other boy Marco again. He has a special gift for them, but Erik reacts in a complete other way than Robert has expected him to do. Will they be able to overcome their hurt feelings after Erik let him down and will Erik tell him the reason for his behavior?</p><p>This is the sequel to 'Give Me What I Need' following it directly with a time distance of a couple of weeks.</p><p>Part 5 of the journey of Master Erik and his three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillianChlvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianChlvr/gifts).



> Dear KillianChlvr, your request was: Robert does something not really bad and Erik punishes him for what he has done. After his punishment, Robert cries on his shoulder and after wards, they have makeup sex. I hope that this oneshot will fufill your request and leave no wishes open. It took me that long because I had to come up with something that shouldn't really be punished and a punishment neither cruel and humiliating nor one not fulfilling Erik's purpose on showing his boys the consequences of their behavior instead of just punishing them. I hope that I wrote your request the way you wanted to read it. Please, let me know. :-)
> 
> This is the longest oneshot I've ever written so far and I needed two whole days for it. As it seems, my three heroes have a lot to tell about their lives and their journey through this unknown universe and I don't think that I am done with them. 
> 
> I also have to thank a million times my wonderful dear friends funfan and GoForGoals who did the beta for me and assured me that I never left the right track and never wrote something disgusting or bad to read. Thank you to both of you, my dears, without you, I wouldn't have been able to do this. Your help and friendship especially during the last couple of days means more to me than I can tell you!
> 
> Dear readers, this is my second trip into my special universe of light BDSM. 'The Lesson' is another experiment that I write together with lovely GoForGoals, but this one is different from the other foursome and very very close to my heart.
> 
> Those of you who expect to find the 'classical' BDSM like most people consider BDSM to be will be disappointed reading this.  
> You will never find me rambling on about 'subspaces' and 'domspaces', my boys will never wear collars and I will never write about any kind of true humiliation, neither in public, nor in private. This isn't a story about prickles and such sex toys like nipples clamps and I rarely use the words 'dom' and 'sub' despite the tags. I prefer 'master' and 'boy' and you will never find my masters treating their boys with any kind of disrespect or cruelty. There won't be words like 'slut' or 'whore' or any other curse words or hurtful offenses.  
> This is my own special way to interpret this kind of dynamic and relationship and 'Give Me What I Need' and this oneshot are some of the most emotional stories I have ever written.  
> They are stories about deep love, trust and respect and the special bond between two young men who surrender freely to their beloved strong and kind master, because they need to live their lives this way to be happy and fulfilled. They can be leaders in their job and yet crave to submit to someone who can give them what they need in their private lives. This is also a story about reversed roles, because sometimes, the strong master might be the one needing help and guidance and the submissing boys will be the ones offering him comfort and understanding without question.
> 
> Enjoy reading it and please, give me feedback, my dear readers if you liked Robert's journey through the hardships of life and his special relationship.

Robert cranes his neck one last time to have a good look at his backside in the large mirror. He smiles when he sees the small heart in the middle of the small of his back, the heart with the two adorned letters filling the small heart so perfectly: a wonderful adorned 'E' and 'M'. The letters of his two beloved ones: his master Erik and Erik's other boy Marco.

Robert fell in love with Marco first, without confessing it even to himself for more than one year, but now, he loves his strict and yet so kind master Erik as much as he loves Marco. Robert reaches out with his hand and touches the black heart, draws with his finger along the beautiful lines as if he wanted to paint it, his smile deepening by the thought of what Erik and Marco will say to this obvious proof of his deep love for both of them. He hasn't asked Erik for permission to get himself a tattoo, but on the other hand, Erik also never forbade him to have one and it is small enough and on a place where he can hide it from the curious glances of his teammates with a towel wrapped around his waist. Robert always uses towels when he showers after matches and training and he showers with his back to one of the walls, so the others won't see it and Robert simply had to do it.

He is still a little bit unsure about their relationship sometimes, especially because he came together with the two of them – really together – after Erik and Marco having been a couple for one year and because he lives in Munich while they live together in Dortmund. Erik still has his own flat, but spends most of his time at Marco's place and Robert can't be together with them as much as he would like to. This sweet little heart gives him some of his safety and peace of mind back when they are apart and he hopes that Erik and Marco will be as happy about it as he himself is.

Robert strokes over the heart and the letter with tender fingers one last time before he dresses again to get ready for his departure for Dortmund. It is time to see his two beloved ones again.

**

The trip to Dortmund is unnerving, too much traffic and other drivers who really should go back to driving school and take some driving lessons again to remember all of the rules and how to drive properly. Robert curses silently under his breath, drumming impatiently with his fingers on the steering wheel as he crawls forward meter after meter stuck in the middle of the long long line of cars during the morning traffic. He left Munich at four o'clock in the morning to be as fast and early in Dortmund as possible, but no matter when he will arrive in the Ruhrgebiet, there will be a traffic jam and he closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths to calm himself down.

His last phone calls and talks via skype with Erik and Marco left him restless and a little bit worried, because Erik seemed to be different and reserved in a way he has never been again since Robert gave himself to him. Robert can't quite put his finger on what it is exactly, it is only a feeling that something is troubling the younger one, that he chews on something he doesn't want to share with his two boys. First, Robert thought that it has something to do with him, but when he talked to Marco alone one night, the blond told him that he had the same impression and that he didn't know what's troubling Erik that much, either. This is relieving in some way, but troubling him even more in another way, because it must be serious if Erik thinks that he can't talk about his problem with the two beings in the world who love him from the bottoms of their heart.

Robert curses again, because he has needed ten minutes for the last hundred meters, hoping that some friendly power in heaven above will have mercy on him to end this nightmare of a morning traffic jam sooner rather than later, because he really can't wait to see Erik and Marco again and convince himself that everything is alright and fine with them.

When the traffic jam finally ends, Robert presses down the gas pedal with vigorous force, his only concern to reach his goal and feel his master's arms holding him tight until his doubts that Erik's feelings for him might have changed will fade.

**

Erik's arms around him feel as perfect as Robert remembers them and nothing can wipe the huge smile from his face as he buries his nose in the crook between the younger one's shoulder and neck, inhaling deeply his beloved scent. God, how he has missed him! Robert has missed the safety and peace he always feels when Erik holds him tight, kissing his hair and murmuring sweet words into his ear. He has missed the feeling of being complete and whole and the certainty that with Erik and Marco, he can always be his true self without ever having to fear that they will reject or loathe him just because he is what he is. He has missed the sensation of two pairs of hands and lips telling him without words how much he is loved and cherished, how wanted and desired. Desired and loved as the young man Robert Lewandowski, not the famous striker of one of the best football clubs in the world. He has missed the warmth of two bodies surrounding him at night when he is vulnerable and defenseless in his sleep, the warmth that protects and comforts him so perfectly.

Robert has missed everything about Erik and Marco and his happiness as he now feels the loving arms of his master around him, holding him and pressing him tight to the beautiful male body of the young defender is simply overwhelming.

“I missed you, Erik, I missed you so much!” is all he can whisper again and again and Erik presses him even closer and whispers back: “I missed you too, my wonderful boy, I missed you, too!”

After one more minute, Erik gently releases him and Robert is pulled into another pair of strong arms with two big hands stroking his back and the different male scent of Erik's other boy Marco tickles his nose as Robert presses his face into another warm crook, so different from Erik's and yet not less tempting and wonderful, because it is the unique scent of the man he fell hopelessly in love with right at first sight and the scent of the man who eventually brought him together with his beloved master, too.

“It's good to have you back, Lewy,” Marco moans blissfully, nuzzling at his fragrant hair with his nose and Robert makes a happy sound, something between a purr, a sob and a sigh, kissing the smooth, warm and fragrant skin within his lips' reach. “Yeah, it is!” he croaks out before he is dragged into the bedroom by his two beautiful lovers, their happy laughter still echoing in the air after they have left the hall.

**

“What the fuck is that?!” Erik's snarling voice startles Robert and when he turns his head to look at his master standing behind him, he finds the young defender staring angrily with narrowed eyes at the one special spot on the small of his back where his little tattoo is inked into his skin as the visible and unfading proof of his love for the two most astonishing young men in the world.

Angrily. Robert's heart pounding in his chest makes an anxious flip as he sees the look in Erik's beautiful eyes. Robert has expected to be told off because he did it without permission. Told off in Erik's always gentle and understanding voice that he should have asked first. He has expected to be told off and then to see Erik's warm smile because his master must know that he only did it because he loves them that much.

Robert hasn't expected to see anger in the wonderful hazel-green eyes and Erik's softly rounded cheeks to pale because he is truly upset. Anger that is close to rage and fury. Erik has balled his fists, clenching and unclenching his fingers as he stares at the sweet little heart with the two adorned letters that should tell him how much Robert cares for him, how much he loves both of them.

He looks at Marco who stands beside Erik, staring at the tattoo, as well, but with something akin to awe and happiness in his eyes until he notices Erik's anger. When he lifts his eyes up to look back at Robert, he only shrugs his shoulders in a helpless gesture, obviously not knowing why their master is that upset and furious about the beautiful proof of Robert's undying love.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity and Robert almost choking because he is holding his breath, Erik slowly raises his head to stare into Robert's eyes. “Why did you do this, boy?” he asks in a flat and carefully controlled voice. “I didn't give you permission to get a tattoo!”

Robert swallows, struggling for the right words. “I know you didn't... I just thought... I mean, I wanted to have something when I'm alone in Munich and...” The words are dying on his lips as Erik narrows his eyes with new fury.

“You are my boy, Robert! You are not supposed to get any kind of tattoo without asking me beforehand! You did something that isn't reversible and you were not allowed to do such thing without my agreement! If you wanted to get such a tattoo, you should have told me that first! I consider this as a breach of confidence and that you think you can do whatever pleases you. To remind you of the important fact that I am your master and you are my boy, you will walk around naked here in the house. You are not allowed to dress again or leave the house until I give you permission to do so. Now, undress!”

Erik has never sounded that quiet and yet that angry before and Robert obeys without any protest, undressing until he is completely naked while Erik and Marco are still halfway dressed. Something in Erik's face tells him that it will stay that way and he is deeply grateful that Marco's house is warm enough to walk around naked. Erik pulls his shirt over his head again and fastens his belt and a sudden cold pools in Robert's stomach because he knows what that means, there will be no passionate reunion, neither naked, nor dressed, and this although Robert needs to feel Erik and Marco so badly right now.

“Marco, you won't touch him unless he needs medical help, understood?” Erik asks in this horrible emotionless voice and the blond nods his head, as pale as Erik and Robert are right now. “I will be away for some time. Robert, no phone calls or anything else. You can talk with Marco and that's all.” When Erik turns around to leave the bedroom, Robert swallows down his pride and confusion, crying after him: “Erik, please, can I touch you before you go? Please, only one touch?” he knows that he is begging, but he doesn't care, all he cares about is to touch Erik no matter if it will only be a brief touch with his fingertips or a tight hug as long as he can touch him in any way. Erik promised him that he would never reject him if he asked him for permission to touch him and he clings to the hope that Erik will turn around and allow him one last touch.

Erik pauses in the doorway without looking at him, hesitating for one second, clenching his fists at his side before he shakes his head and says one single word: “No.”

Robert stares after him, his eyes wide in shock, because Erik has done what he promised to never ever do: he rejected him, declining his plea to touch him because of the little innocent heart that was meant to show Erik how much Robert loves him and Robert freezes in place, wishing that this was a nightmare and that he would wake up from it – now.

Unfortunately, it isn't a nightmare and Robert doesn't wake up, because when he opens his eyes after squeezing them shut for some time again, he is still standing naked before the bed with Marco gaping at him in confusion and Erik is still gone.

**

The next hours pass by in some kind of merciful haze and state of ossification. Robert is too shocked and confused to even cry and he tries to busy himself with reading and watching TV, playing FIFA with Marco, losing the entire time because his hands clenched around his controller simply won't stop trembling and shaking.

He can feel Marco staring at the offending little heart with the adorned letters every time he turns his back on him and he can sense how much the blond winger longs to touch it and stroke over the beautiful lines that literally scream out loud Robert's love for him and their master. But, Marco doesn't touch it. He touches Robert one single time as the Pole trips over his own sweaty feet, supporting him until he finds his balance again and letting go of him the second he is sure that Robert won't strain his ankle. Robert can see how hard it is for Marco to let go of him, but neither of them only thinks about disobeying Erik's orders, even though he isn't there to control them.

Robert has never felt so lonely and helpless in his whole life and so vulnerable, not only because of his nudity, but also because Erik rejected him that rudely before he left. Erik has never behaved the way he did a couple of hours ago and Robert's suppressed worries rise back to the surface again. The fear that Erik doesn't love him any longer, because he would never have rejected him if he still did, wouldn't he? The fear that Marco is closer to the brunet's heart than he is, because of the long distance and Robert's decision to join the FCB. His concern that he might have crossed a line by getting a tattoo without his beloved master's permission. He craves to touch Marco, to take his hand and draw some comfort out of this, even though the only one reassuring him that everything will be fine again would be Erik. Not, because he loves Marco any less, but because Erik is the center, the shining star in the middle of his world and he knows that Marco as Erik's other boy feels the same way.

He isn't angry with Erik about his punishment, because he knows why the younger one ordered him to stay naked. Every time he passes a mirror, he sees his tattoo, reminding him of the fact that he is Erik's boy. He knows that, feels it in every cell of his body, but this is Erik's way to show him that he is the one in control – and that Robert wants and needs him to be the one in control. He only feels sad and guilty because he has disappointed and hurt his master that much that he had to punish him, and he feels confused and scared because of his so unexpected rejection. This is what makes him freeze and shiver and not the fact that he is completely naked.

When nothing seems to help him calm down and distract him and Robert begins to shiver and tremble although the rooms are warm enough, Marco brews chamomile tea and Robert gratefully takes the mug with the steaming liquid with both hands sipping thirstily from the very hot liquid, rather risking to burn his tongue than to freeze any longer.

Erik left five hours ago and it is afternoon and Robert misses him so badly. Even being ignored or yelled at would be better, if Erik would only be here and he could at least seek comfort in his mere presence.

“What did I do, Marco? I miss you so much when I'm in Munich. I only wanted to show you how much I love you,” he asks huskily, his throat tight with the tears that refuse to fall. Marco sips from his own brew, shrugging his shoulders in a helpless gesture. “I don't know why this upset him that much. I once got a new tattoo and he said nothing against it. He has been different and reserved for a couple of weeks, but he didn't tell me the reason why. I only have a slight suspicion, but I don't know whether it is true or not.”

“What suspicion?” Robert inquires, glad that the trembling has faded because of the hot tea a little bit.

Marco bites his lip, staring down at his feet. “I think it is because of his first boy. Jonas is coming back to Dortmund as you probably know.”

Robert frowns, not sure what Marco means with that. “Jonas? What has Jonas to do with Erik's first boy?”

Marco chews on his lip again. “I think that Jonas was his first boy. He never told me, but ever since he learned that Jonas is coming back, he acts that strange, is lost in his thoughts... I think that he still has feelings for him and that he might want to have him back.”

“Oh.” Robert starts shaking again. The tea splashes over his mug and burns his hand. “Ouch!” The mug slips from his hands, spilling the tea all over the beige carpet. Robert sucks at his burning skin while the rest of his body is shaking with a coldness that comes from deep inside his bones and his teeth are clattering loudly while he sucks at his hand, whimpering.

Marco jumps to his feet. “Damn it!” He rushes into the kitchen and when he comes into the living room again, he carries a wet towel, wrapping it around the angrily red skin of Robert's hand, before he wraps a blanket around the Pole.

“I-I-I-I'm-m n-n-not al-l-l-low-w-wed t-t-to d-d-dress,” Robert grinds out, but Marco only growls, taking his smartphone and typing frantically something into it. “You didn't dress, Robert. I am allowed to see to your well-being and I will.”

He presses the send button with a grim expression on his face. Robert pulls the blanket tightly around his body. “What did you write?” he croaks out in between his clattering.

Marco looks at him with dead seriousness in his eyes. “I never had to use it and I'd never thought I would have to use it any day. But this is the right time for it.”

“For what?” Robert blushes when Marco hands him his own mug. “I'm sorry for ruining your carpet,” he mumbles, sipping from Marco's tea. The blond smiles tenderly at him. “Don't be, Lewy. It's only a stupid carpet. You are important to me and nothing else.”

He reaches out, pulling the blanket over Robert's shoulder again. “I only typed one word, Robert. He will know what it means as soon as he reads it.”

“Which word?” Robert asks although he is pretty sure now which word Marco texted to their master.

“Football. I wrote him football,” Marco replies and Robert swallows, because 'football' is Marco's and his own safe-word. Marco has texted Erik their safe-word.

**

They wait in silence, Robert sipping from the tea, still shivering although he knows that the room is warm enough to not freeze even when being naked. The Pole is pretty sure that he won't stop shivering until Erik will be there again and hold him in his arms. He is still shocked that his wonderful master broke his promise and denied him his wish to touch him and he won't feel warm again until Erik allows him to touch him and touches him back.

Marco doesn't touch him now that he is wrapped in the woolen blanket, but he sits close beside him, letting his body radiate heat through the blanket to add to the warmth and Robert smiles shakily at him to thank him for that. Neither of them is in the mood to talk and so wait in silence for their beloved master to read their safe-word and come back to them.

Robert feels exhausted and closes his eyes. He is awake and on his feet since half past three in the morning and the drive and the happenings have taken their toll. He drifts on and off to sleep, blending out the world outside that feels so empty without Erik close by his side.

The rather loud sound of a door being slammed shut startles him from his drowsiness and when he opens his bleary eyes only with effort, a dark shadow almost flies through the large living room and then, Erik is there, wrapping his arms around him so tightly that Robert can't breathe properly any longer.

Robert doesn't care about breathing. All he cares about is Erik holding him and pulling him in his lap, whispering “I'm sorry, darling, I'm so sorry!” into his ear again and again in such a broken voice that Robert thinks his own heart might break because of the pain, sorrow and regret he can hear in his beloved master's every word.

Robert clings to Erik's slim but strong frame with his dear life, burying his face in the crook of his neck again and now, his tears begin to flow as heavy sobs wreck his body from head to toe. They fall hot and wet on Erik's shirt and his warm and fragrant skin and Robert let them fall freely and wash away his own pain, grief and fear, not fighting against the storm of overwhelming emotions coursing through him and bursting out of every cell of his body, manifesting in heartbreaking sobs and gasps and the hot river of salty wetness soaking Erik's skin and clothing.

His young master doesn't cry, but Robert can feel in the way he rocks and strokes him and in the broken sound of his voice still murmuring words of love and regret into his ear that he doesn't cry because he doesn't feel the same pain as he does, but because he wants to be strong for him, for the boy who trusted him and whom he failed so badly. Robert wraps his arms tighter and tighter around him, craving to be even closer to him and wanting nothing more than to crawl under the brunet's skin and become one with him. The big hand on his bare shoulders, wandering up to his short hair to stroke him tenderly tells him that Marco is still there, Erik's other boy for once accepting the role of being the solid rock in the whirling surge of Erik's and his own turmoil of feelings and the reassuring touch and the warmth radiating from Marco's body finally let his shivers and his trembling subside, replacing the icy coldness in his bones with heat warming him from the inside again.

“I'm sorry, darling. I failed you, I broke my promise. I'm so sorry!” Erik murmurs and Robert can hear the self-hate and self-disgust in his master's hoarse voice. Robert just holds on to him, unable to speak because of his crying, so he lets his body do the speaking for him. It still searches its way into his master's body to its own will, pressing and rubbing and embracing Erik. It tells Robert’s master that he isn't angry with him and that his only wish and desire is to be allowed to love him with all his heart and make him happy again.

Robert doesn't know how long he has cried when he is eventually done, his face wet and red and swollen from his tears, his throat raw and his body covered with a thin layer of sweat because of the heat of the room and the two bodies close to him, but as strange as it might be, he feels less vulnerable and unsure than he felt before his break-down, because Erik is here with him now and touches him, rocks him – loves him.

“Please, forgive me, darling,” Erik whispers, kissing his hair and his wet temple and this is the point where Robert manages to scratch the last shreds of his strength together because he needs to tell the master he loves so much that there is nothing to forgive and that everything will be alright again as long as Erik loves him.

“Nothing to forgive. Please, take me, make love to me?” he croaks out after several attempts and Erik presses him closer if that's even possible. “'Of course, darling. Anything you want.”

Marco helps them to get up on their feet without letting go of each other and then, Erik stumbles in the direction of their bedroom with Robert wrapped in his arms, kissing him hungrily the entire time while he searches blindly his way through the corridor. Marco is behind them, guiding them and making sure that they won't hurt themselves and when they are finally there, he embraces Robert and gently lowers him down on the large bed as Erik has to draw back to rip his clothes from his own body. Robert's nose is swollen and his vision is blurred, but he doesn't care and when Erik climbs onto the bed, covering him with his naked body and kissing him again, he relaxes and kisses him back with all the love, devotion and hunger he feels for the young defender who has given him the possibility of living the life he really wants and needs to live.

“I love you, I love you, so, Erik, please, I never meant to be bad and cheeky and disobeying, I only wanted to...” he begs and Erik kisses his swollen eyes and blotchy cheeks with so much tenderness that new tears well up in his eyes.

“I know, darling, I know. You did nothing wrong. I was the one who did everything wrong, not you. I love you, Robert, I love you so so much.” Erik kisses his way down on his body and then, he gently turns him around and begins to kiss the sweet heart with the two letters in the middle of the small of his back with rapt devotion. He kisses his way along the curved line of the perfect heart and along the beautiful adorned letters and every sweet kiss shows Robert that he doesn't need to worry any longer, that his visible declaration of love is welcomed and appreciated in the way he hoped it would be. Erik murmurs “I love you,” after every kiss and Robert begins to moan as his desire to be taken hits him with such force that he is rock hard within one second and crazy with a need that goes deeper than everything he ever felt before.

“Need to be yours, Erik, please!” he whimpers because his desire almost hurts and Erik growls with the same need and grabs blindly for the bottle Marco hands him. Their master normally never does the preparation himself when the three of them are all together, he always lets Marco and Robert do it, but this time, he does it himself and Robert cries out with relief as he feels the tender finger inside him, while Erik still kisses the small heart on his skin, his lips never leaving the beautiful tattoo as he makes sure that Robert will be ready for him when he takes him.

Marco must have lost his own clothing in the meantime without Robert noticing it, because he can smell his skin and feel it burning against his own as the blond snuggles close to him, stroking his face and kissing him tenderly. Robert hasn't heard Erik giving his other boy the permission to do so, but he seems to be fine with Marco caressing him, because he says nothing and Marco seems to be very sure about what he is doing. Robert doesn't return the favor, too exhausted and wrung out from the happenings of the last hours, but he can feel through the strong bond that had formed between them because of their love for each other and for their master that Marco is fine with that and doesn't expect him to do anything than letting himself be loved.

Erik prepares him with tenderness and love and Robert is soon more than ready to feel him deep inside his aching and empty core. He rolls back onto his back as Erik pulls his fingers out and lines himself up and then, he is above him again, covering him with his strong frame, pressing him into the mattress with his weight so perfectly and kisses him ardently while he takes him with one single deep thrust.

God, yes, Robert needs this, needs to be filled to the hilt with Erik's perfect and gorgeous cock, craves to feel him deeper inside him than ever before, until his wonderful master reaches his heart and his soul and they are truly one single being in every sense of the word. He wraps his arms and his legs around the younger one as Erik starts to move, pulling out and pushing in again, urgently, fast hard and with so much passion that it makes Robert's breath hitch in his throat.

This is neither refined, artful and meant to show Erik's wonderful skills as the perfect lover he normally is, nor slow and tender or meant to last long. This is all about simple and plain painful raw need, about Erik's overwhelming need to take him and make him his again, mark the dark-haired Pole and let the meaning of the small tattoo on his back come true in every possible way. His master needs to claim him and he needs Robert to surrender to him again, unquestioningly.

And Robert does. He pushes back with his hips with the same urge and raw need and his world shrinks to the small spot on the mattress where he is lying and the body pinning him to that small spot, and to his master possessing him like Erik has never possessed him before, even not in that special night when he became his boy. He spreads his legs wider to feel him deeper and digs his nails into Erik's shoulders as Erik mirrors his sharp and raw thrusts with his tongue pushing deep inside the soft cavern of his mouth. His wonderful master is the center of his world again and as he goes rigid above him, shooting his hot semen into the tight channel of his hot core, he moans with pure bliss, his pulsing walls swallowing every drop of his beloved master's pleasure eagerly.

Erik didn't give him permission to come and Robert has learned to hold back as well as Marco had learned it a long time ago, and when it is over and Erik drops down on him, his whole body is burning with his unsatisfied desire and the pain of his own arousal. He doesn't complain though, because the only thing that matters to him is that Erik has shown him how much he loves him by giving up his own iron self-control and just taking what he needed so badly much more than he could ever have done by being the self-controlled skilled lover he usually is in bed.

When Erik lifts his head up from his shoulder, asking him hoarsely: “Why didn't you come, Robert?” and sounding confused about that, Robert smiles at him, shyly and shakily. “You didn't allow me to come, my master and I want to be a good boy again.” He normally doesn't call Erik 'master' because Erik told him that there's no need to do that, but sometimes, in situations like such, he does it to show the younger one, how important it is for him to be his good boy and Erik never tells him not to address him like that then, because he always senses how much this acknowledgment means to his boy whenever he calls him 'my master'.

Shame and sorrow flicker over Erik's face and he bends down to kiss him. “I'm sorry, darling,” he whispers again, snaking his hand between their still connected bodies and wrapping it tenderly around Robert's achingly hard cock. Robert moans and shivers underneath him, but he has crossed the point where he could have come easily somewhere along their desperate encounter and he is oversensitive now and incapable of letting go the way he would need to to come.

He closes his eyes and tries to relax as Erik strokes him, but he can't because he wants to please his master and come for him so badly and the more he tries, the less it works. He groans with frustration, because he needs to let go more than he ever needed in his entire life before, but he simply can't, even not as Erik whispers tender words into his ear, unable to make his body obey his brain's order until he suddenly feels Marco's eyes upon his face. He opens his own eyes again and looks at the blond who is smiling at him with understanding.

“Let us come together, Lewy,” Marco says and Robert can see that he has started to jerk off. “Look at me and wait for me. We both want to be good boys and make our wonderful master happy, don't we? Let us come together for him, Lewy.”

Robert watches the winger caressing his own impressive erection, the head glistening with the arousal Marco watching Erik taking him has milked from him and he can feel the tight knot in his groin loosening as he sees the perfect and wonderful cock twitching and growing harder under Marco's tender ministration. When Erik starts to move again while he gets him off with his hand, his still half-hard cock gently brushing over his sensitive prostrate just with the right amount of pressure, Robert feels the well-known tension building at the end of his spine and all he can gasp out is: “I'm close!” before his back arches with the first wave of the incredible intensive orgasm surging through him all of a sudden.

“Yes, darling, come for me. Come for me and give yourself to me,” Erik encourages him, never stopping his movements as he strokes him through every wave of his breathtaking ecstasy and Marco's loud moans prove to him that they really come together, just like the two good boys they actually are should do for their beloved master. His exploding cock shoots its load hot and wet all over the Erik's warm fingers and his walls clench heavily around the now re-hardened manhood inside him, milking it for a second time, as unbelievable as it might seem to be. Erik makes a strangled sound as he comes and fills Robert with his seed again and then, everything goes dark for some time as the pleasure and the heat becomes too much to bear.

**

When Robert comes back to his senses again, either Marco or Erik must have cleaned him up and judging by the way Erik lies curled up beside him, it was probably Marco who has taken the lead when their wonderful young master was for once too exhausted and confused to do it himself. Robert turns on his side, taking the brunet who is crying silently now in his arms and stroking him like Erik did it for him so oftentimes when Robert needed him to be his strong master.

Marco wraps himself around them from behind, two boys soothing and comforting their master because they are all human and even such a self-confident and strong master as Erik always is needs to be comforted from time to time after having done something hurtful. Robert knows that he didn't want to hurt him and that there must be a good reason for his strange behavior. He knows that Erik will tell them this reason when he will be ready to tell it to them, and until he is, the Pole is perfectly fine with holding Erik in his arms and consoling him while he cries on his shoulder. Being the boy of a master doesn't mean to be always the 'weak' part, like so many people Robert knows would think. A good boy will always be able to be there for his master when his master needs him, offering understanding and strength without ever thinking of disobeying him or losing his respect.

Robert doesn't feel any schadenfreude or disrespect because Erik failed him and broke his promise, he doesn't bear a grudge because Erik for once was wrongful and let him down, his only feelings are gratitude that Erik shows them his confusion and own hurt, his weakness that actually isn't a real weakness, at all, and love for the young man who has buried his face on his shoulder and trusts him that Robert will forgive him.

“I'm so sorry, Robert. I broke my promise. I hurt you and disappointed you and I'm so sorry for that,” Erik cries and Robert pulls him close and kisses his soft hair. “It's fine, my beloved master, everything is fine. You didn't mean to and I know that you will never do it again. Please, don't feel sorry any longer. I love you. All I ask for is that you'll let me love you,” he murmurs and Erik sniffs and snuggles closer to him, rubbing his wet face against Robert's neck like a tomcat.

“I will never stop loving you, Lewy,” he mumbles against Robert's warm skin. “You'll never have to ask for being allowed loving me. Just – love me – please?”

“I'll always do, Erik. I'm sorry for not asking you beforehand. But, I'm not sorry for having this tattoo, Erik. I am in Munich and I was so unsure because you were so different and strange and I needed something I can look at when I'm alone in Munich without you. Something on my body that can't be removed so easily, something still visible even if the ink wouldn't be visible any longer. I just needed to do this!” Robert tries to explain and Marco's tender gaze from over Erik's tousled brown hair encourages him that he has done the right thing.

“I know, darling. You were right and I was wrong, it's only because...” Erik's voice breaks again and Marco cuddles closer to his back, kissing his earlobe. “It is because of Jonas, right? He was your first boy, wasn't he?”

Erik tenses in Robert's arms, but he nods, and the Pole can feel the movement of his jaw as he swallows audibly. “Yes, he was. We were both so young and struggled with our roles, especially he did... we broke up when he realized that I wanted you, Marco, as my boy, too,” the young defender murmurs, his voice rough and full of longing and sorrow, his hand stroking over Marco's pressed against his stomach. “He couldn't understand that I still loved him as much as I had loved him before I fell in love with you. That's why he took the loan offer. You needed me to be your master and I needed to be your master, as well. I tried to explain it to him, but in the end, I had to let him go.”

Robert strokes his back soothingly as Erik fights against new tears. “You still love him and his coming back to Dortmund is the reason why you were so confused,” he say and Erik nods again. Rober licks his lip. “Do you think that he still loves you?”

There is a long silence, but then, Erik admits: “I know he does. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me. Plus, he told me that he still loves me a couple of days ago.”

Ah, that's when Erik's behavior changed. Robert now understands a lot of things much better. “You could have told Marco and me, you know that, my beloved Erik, right? You can always tell us what you want and what you need. We are your boys and we love you. Whom should you tell what you want and need if not us?” Robert gently tells him off. It is strange to be for once the one doing the telling off, but even the best and most wonderful master in the world needs to be grounded now and then and this is something every good boy will do without ever being disrespectful whenever their masters need them to do it.

“I know, Robert. I'm so sorry.”

“Don't be. You have to fight for him if you still love him, Erik,” he replies, and this causes Erik finally to lift his head and look at him. He wraps Marco's arm firmer around his stomach and Robert lays his own arm over the blond one's building some kind of protective cocoon around their young master where he can recover and win back his strength safely and undisturbed. Erik sighs gratefully and relaxes, melting between them and Robert thinks that he has never loved him more than he loves him right now so vulnerable and unsure and yet still his wonderful strong and confident master, because for Robert, this will never change. Erik will always be his beloved wonderful strong guide, even in his weakest and most vulnerable moments.

This is the difference between true love and just finding someone desirable and attractive. Most people won't understand that, but Robert doesn't care about those people and prejudices any longer. He has found his place in the world, his home in his master's arms and the arms of his master's other beloved boy and if Erik needs his first boy to join their relationship and be his third boy or maybe still his first one, then Robert will learn to love Jonas the way he loves Marco and Erik. Sometimes, things are that simple, no matter how unbelievable they might seem to be. When he locks eyes with Marco, he can see the same feelings in the other one's eyes and he smiles and presses his arm in understanding and love.

“Your heart – the letters – when I saw them...” Erik struggles through his attempt to explain his behavior and why he hurt Robert that much without wanting it.

“They fill the heart completely. There is no room left for another letter and when you saw it, you had to think of Jonas and you feared that Marco and I wouldn't want you to take him back and love him like you love us, right?” Robert asks him tenderly and Erik stifles a strangled sob as his eyes become wet again. “Yes, exactly. I saw it and all I could think of that I love you both so much and that I still love Jonas the same way. I saw it and thought that you would leave me if I told you about him like he did when he learned about Marco...” Erik confesses and Robert kisses him reassuringly, because he wants to show his master that he will never lose him because Erik's heart is big enough for all the three of them. There will probably be jealousy now and then, but together, they will overcome every problem and every hardship, Robert knows that deep in his heart.

“There will always be room for the first boy you loved and still love. Fight for him and win him back and you don't need to worry about Marco and me, Erik. We will always be your good boys and love you. If you need us to welcome Jonas and love him as your boy, too, then we will do. I do believe that a nice 'J' would be perfect in the cleft right in the middle over the heart. And maybe a small 'R' would fit under the tip of it, don't you think so?” he suggests tenderly and Erik's eyes light up and the beautiful golden sparks become visible again. Robert's heart makes several happy flips as he sees those beloved sparks back where they belong.

“I'd love that,” Erik says, one dimple peeking out of it's hiding place as he smiles and his pales cheeks glow in this adorable pink Robert is addicted to.

“God, I love you, my wonderful master. I love you so!” he says hoarsely and kisses his forehead. They are all too wrung out for another round of lovemaking, but there's no need for that at the moment.

All Robert and Marco need to do to be happy and content is to lie there, forming the cocoon for their young master where he can win back his strength after those exhausting days of fear, worries and confusion without having to fear that he will be loved any less when he lets go and shows his own feelings and vulnerability to his two boys.

“We will always be there and fight at your side. You only have to tell us what you want and what you need,” Marco assures him, too, kissing the back of his head. “Now, sleep.”

Erik whose eyes started to drop, opens one eye again as he turns his head to glare at his cheeky blond boy. “I am the one giving the orders. You'd better not forget that, boy!” he tells him off, but with a sweet and grateful smile on his handsome features.

Marco’s answering smile lets his own beautiful amber-green eyes sparkle with mischief. “How could we ever forget that? Now, sleep my beloved master, so you will be well-rested for your next orders!” he says and all the three of them snicker, finally feeling happy and carefree again.

This time, Erik obeys his blond boy's order without further protest, closing his eyes and when his breathing becomes even and slow, Robert and Marco share one last tender glance before they close their eyes, as well, drifting off to the slumber of satisfaction and exhaustion.

Robert falls asleep with a soft smile on his face and with Erik's and Marco's entangled fingers placed on the small spot on his back where the perfect little heart with the two adorned letters declares his love for them for now and forever.

 _'Maybe, another beautiful letter will join in this perfect love confession, soon'_ , is his last coherent thought before sleep claims him and this really wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?

 

_The End of part 4_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Keep The Door Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343541) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94)




End file.
